My Promise
by imlovinit013
Summary: Nellie and Sweeney story but starts out with Benjamin and Mrs.Lovett. You have to read to see. Sweeney/Nellie and Ben/Nellie. rated t for now maybe ill change it later
1. Chapter 1

My Promise

A/n: Hey, this is actually my first Sweeney Todd story. This first chapter might be short but hey I don't have much time right now so yeah. Hope this doesn't suck and R&R.

Chapter 1: childish wonder

The thunder like steps got closer than ever. The dogs they brought with them didn't make the situation any better. Even though I love puppies.

I could feel myself shiver all over as I felt the cold winter snow and wind hit me. I was behind a rather plump woman that was walking with her purse.

I didn't have any sort of protection from the weather. All I had was the clothes on my back and a small diary my mother and father gave to me before they past.

I could still hear the men and their dogs come after me. My little heart was pounding with adrenaline as I panicked more when the thought of them finding me.

I only took an apple from a stand. I mean who could blame me? I haven't eaten since a week ago. I should've died already, but remarkably no.

As soon as the plump woman turned a corner I ran as fast as my little lags could take me. I felt myself fall to the ground. Causing me to drop my little diary to the floor.

I put my hand out to grab it, but another hand was on it before I could blink. The hand was slightly bigger than mine.

My big brown eyes trailed themselves up the mystery persons arm. I could tell by the fabric that this person was well-off.

Soon to their chest then their face. It was a boy not much older than me, his eyes were like charcoal. His hair was brown, and he had a small smile playing on his lips.

All I could think of was 'I don't deserve to even be near him.' He was the first one that spoke.

"Are you okay?" he spoke with a voice of an angel. His smile never leaving.

For the first time of my life, I felt myself speechless just because of a boy. So I nodded a bit too furiously.

I could hear him try not to chuckle. Even though he covered the laugh perfectly, I could still hear the adorable little snort that came out.

The corners of my mouth twitched upward into a smile as I saw his cheeks turn into a shade of pink I never even thought existed.

"Umm… here I think this belongs to you" The mysterious boy spoke. He extended his hand over to me with my dairy.

"Y-yes it is thank you." I muttered loud enough for him to hear. I cast my eyes down to the ground as I blushed slightly.

"What's your name?" He asked quietly as he helped me get off the wet ground.

"Nellie. My name is Nellie, what's yours?" I said with confidence.

"Benjamin. B-Benjamin B-Barker." He said while stuttering.

I tried to walk away with my dress and dairy still wet.

"Umm… w-would y-you like to come to m-my house and dry off maybe get a meal. by the way it looks, it seems you haven't eaten for days." Benjamin said with a blush coming on his cheeks.

"S-sure." I said. I turned around and walked over to him again. Then, we went off the streets and walked through alleys. We walked for what seemed like hours. Until, we reached the neighborhoods for the rich people.

We kept walking, until, he stopped in front of a house much bigger than the others that we saw.

I gasped silently as I looked over the scenery before me. The snow covered the lawn, untouched and glittering with the sunshine. The house was white like the snow in front of it and the windows had red drapes that could be easily seen.

He led me to the front door and took out a small brass key. He put it inside the keyhole and turned it.

He pushed the door open and walked inside. I followed after and the sight before me made me want to faint.

The house inside was as beautiful as the outside. The house was white, black and red, there was a couch that had a cover that looked like silk. There was a grand piano as a center piece.

The room had small statues of little angels holding arrows as if they were cupids.

There also was a red carpet that lead you straight forward to two white doors. There was a second story to it as well because there were stairs that wound around the side of the room. It looked as though it would've cost a million dollars.

He cleared his throat to get my attention. I looked over to him and saw him with a smile that asked 'What do you think?'

"I-its beautiful." I said while looking over the room one more time before looking at him again.

"Come on lets get you cleaned up and get you out of those clothes." he spoke with a stern and serious tone.

"Umm… if you don't mind me askin' 'ow ol' are you?" I asked with curiosity.

" Fifteen, how about you?" he asked while leading me up the stairs and into a bathroom that looked cleaner than anything I've ever seen.

"I'm thirteen and a half." I said while looking around the bathroom.

He got the tub ready and left the room without a word to be spoken. I took off my dress and undergarments and stepped into the tub.

The water was hot against my skin and I loved it.

When I finished, I stepped out and grabbed a towel Benjamin had left for me before he left. I got out of the bathroom and walked into a room and found some clothes laid out.

I grabbed them and walked back to the bathroom. I put on the clean undergarments and dress on. To my surprise, the clothes fit perfectly.

I checked my reflection on the rather large mirror. I gasped at my appearance. My eyes had dark circles underneath them and my body looked thin.

I put my hair up in a messy manner, not really caring if it looked nice or not. I grabbed my dirty clothes and my diary and walked out.

I hated to wonder off around the house without Benjamin's permission, but I tried to find the laundry room to wash my clothes. To my dismay, I couldn't find one, so I found a trash can and threw it in there.

I soon realized I was back at the entrance of the house. I glanced over the room and my eyes stopped at the black grand piano.

It looked beautiful, it looked like it needed to be played. So I walked down to the little bench of the piano and grazed my hand over the keys.

I could clearly remember me and my mother playing a piano with grace years ago. I pushed my finger down on one of the keys. Then, another and another, soon enough I was playing a song my mom taught me.

I started singing the lyrics to the beautiful, sad song and played the piano with passion. I didn't even notice someone's footsteps come behind me.

All of a sudden, I heard someone play the piano and sing with me. I stopped momentarily, and kept going as I turned my head to find Benjamin playing the piano with me.

His smile bigger than before. I smiled as well as I continued to play and watch him play as well. I watched him play with childish wonder. I turned my head back to the keys on the piano.

Much to my disappointment, the song ended and we sat there a few minutes.

I thought to myself ' I never want to leave this heaven.'

A/n: hey again so this turned out longer than expected. But please tell me if I should continue this story. And here is my first mental moment;

Sweeney: So this is how you start a bloody story?

ME: yes, do you have a problem with it?

Sweeney: Yes! First of all I hate Mrs. Lovett and second you wrote it too long.

Mrs. Lovett: well, I thought it was perfect, darling.

ME: thank you, at least someone has manners ):P

Sweeney: Well, too bad

ME: but… it doesn't stop me from doing this (kisses Sweeney on his cheek)

Sweeney: it doesn't mean anything to me

ME: to me it does and R&R


	2. Chapter 2

My Promise

A/N: hey again. Here's another chappy and I hope this chapter doesn't suck. Also, I hope you guys will read my new sweenett story after I finish this chapter. And R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and if I did the movie would end differently and there might've been a sequel.

Chapter 2: fell in love already

'Say something, come on Benjamin. You can't just sit there and stare at her.' I thought harshly to myself.

"Umm… Are you just going to sit there all day?" Said Eleanor, she told me her full name recently.

"N-no." I said rather quickly.

I got up when she did. I grabbed her slightly smaller hand in mine and led her to my parents domain in the house.

"Where are we going?" Nellie asked me when we reached a tall white door.

"Well, you have to meet my parents. They will be furious if they found I have brought a guest without acknowledging them." I explained as I knocked on their door.

"O-oh ok, well, I hope they won't be mad then." She replied quietly while looking up at my eyes.

I grunted slightly as the door opened. My mother was there and she took one glance at Eleanor and I and smiled warmly.

"Well, hello there. What brings you here children?" She asked trying not to sound awkward.

"Mother, I would like to introduce you to my new friend Eleanor." I said with a smile, while pushing Nellie forward to let my mother take a better look at her. I could tell Nellie was nervous by the way she was blushing furiously.

"Well, its nice to meet your dearie." My mother replied with a sweet tone.

"Its nice to meet you to Mrs. Barker." Nellie replied back with the blush still present on her cheeks. I had to say she looked quite adorable like that, I also felt something move in my stomach that felt unfamiliar.

Then my mother spoke again " Umm… Ben can I speak to you in private…with your father as well." She said in the same sweet voice again.

"O-ok" I replied back to her. Even though I was fifteen, I was still afraid of my mother and father when they would yell at me. I felt something was going to happen but I didn't know if it was going to be good or bad.

I entered the room, and before the door closed I gave a last glance at Nellie and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well, would you like to explain why you brought a girl home with you Ben?" My mother began. "And why she was wearing the dress we bought for your cousin, Annie?" My mother finished, right when my father stepped into the room with his arms crossed.

"Well, you see I found her on the street and something inside me told me to help her… I don't know what but I brought her home anyway. I let her take a bath and gave her the dress so she could wear it." I said in a rushed voice, afraid of what they would do.

"You should of told us sooner." My father began in his booming voice. "And what next? You fall in love with this girl you found on the street?" He finished in a mocking tone.

"N-no. I will never fall for a street peasant." I replied back. I felt a twinge of guilt when I said this, she was probably listening on our conversation right now. Poor thing.

The last thing I thought before I left their room was ' But I already fell in love with her.'


	3. Chapter 3

My Promise

A/N: Hey, so I didn't really get to thank the people who reviewed my story. I would like to thank you guys for the support. And I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And I'm thinking of writing a new story ,too.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 3: Maid

I walked out of my parents head quarters and found Nellie on the door when I stepped out. So, she started stumbling forward.

"Oh… I wasn't meaning to eavesdrop on you and your parents." she spoke rapidly.

"Its alright… how much did you hear? Of our conversation?" I asked quietly.

"A-all of I-it." she spoke with slight disappointment. I am sure she was disappointed about me saying that I would never love a person like her.

Her eyes that were on the floor went up to mine and I saw them brimmed with tears, waiting to cascade her pale skin.

I could feel my heart pang with pain. I didn't want to lose my new friend.

My parents would soon kick her out. I could never face the fact of losing my first love.

My mind started reeling with ideas to get Nellie to stay awhile. Then, it finally hit me as I glanced to a slightly dusty table for decoration.

A maid.

It was the perfect solution to keep my newfound friend and potential love here.

As soon as the idea came to me I looked back at Nellie to find the tears that were still in her eyes, falling down her pale cheeks.

"Nellie, I need you to stay here a minute… so I can talk them into letting you stay here." I spoke in a hushed tone. Since, we were still in front of their door.

"O-ok" Nellie spoke while wiping her tears away.

I turned back to facing the door and took in a deep breath and walked inside. Ready for them to either say yes or no to my proposition.

I turned back to Nellie with a small smile.

She returned the gesture, nodded and turned and left to wait in the entrance the third time that day.

I turned to the door again and knocked on it.

'Lets just hope they'll say yes' I thought to myself as I walked inside after I heard a gruff "Come inside." from my father.

A/N: Soooo….. This is the shortest chapter I will ever write for this chapter. I guess this is a filler chapter sorry. Ill make this up by writing a new story I have been waiting to write for weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

My Promise

A/N: I hope this chapter also makes up for the other one, thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… so you cant sue me

Chapter 4: Maybe… Someday

Nellie's P.O.V

I waited and waited and waited. Standing outside the door and eavesdropping didn't seem like a good idea now, since I was doing that earlier.

So, I walked back to the piano and sat down.

'How will this work out? Why does he even want me here? His parents didn't seem like they wanted me here.' I pondered.

With these thoughts running through my head, my mind went to Benjamin for the tenth time today.

Why is that I cant stop thinking about him? There is nothing in particular about him that's special.

Like the way he smiles when he sees anything.

Naïve. Naïve Benjamin.

Oh, well might as well deal with it. I cant change him, or make him want to.

My mind could not focus now, since I met Benjamin.

What's up with that? I shook my head and sighed loudly as I drew closer to a conclusion.

It cant be that. No way can it be that.

I couldn't possibly like him more than a friend. Could I?

I mean, I just met him. He brought me to his home and got me dressed into something I could never afford in my lifetime.

These thoughts are corrupting me. He is in my mind too much. I couldn't possibly stay here with him and his family.

It would cause too many problems. I wouldn't be able to focus on working at all.

Maybe… I could still leave before he comes back. But, then I would feel bad and I will probably miss him too much to stay away.

Possibly, I could just tell him that I cant stay. Yeah, that would work…wouldn't it?

I sighed loudly again as I decided to give up on my plans on leaving.

Besides, he wouldn't even like me that way…not ever.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even notice that Benjamin came back and was looking at me with a weird smile.

I stood right away and felt my cheeks tint a red. My eyes turned to the ground, too afraid to look him in the eye. He spoke first.

"My parents said that you could stay." he spoke with enthusiasm.

My eyes snapped up to his dark orbs. They had something in them that I could not comprehend.

I could not look away from his eyes, his either. Soon, he stepped closer until there was no space between us.

Even though he was taller than me, he hunched slightly so we were face to face. Or close enough to face to face.

He stepped closer, if it was even possible. Our noses millimeters from touching, the blush on my cheeks probably deeper than before.

I didn't know who leaned in first but our lips touched. My eyes fluttered close as my arms closed around his neck.

Meanwhile, his right arm snaked around my waist and the other went around to the back of my head.

He deepened the kiss by pulling me closer to his chest. I could feel his warm tongue on my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Reluctantly, I granted him access. He tasted of vanilla and something else I couldn't put my finger on.

I felt myself grab his bottom lip with my teeth lightly as I pulled softly.

As soon as I noticed the situation we were in I stopped and pulled away. I regretted it, when I saw his confused, hurt expression.

"T-that's great." I said as I kept my gaze on him. "We would s-spend more time together." I finished with a smile and a wink.

He saw my attempt to flirt, and he tried not to laugh.

"Yeah. We'll see a lot of each other then." he replied while grabbing my hand and twirled me around, then pulled me to him with my back on his chest.

"U-uh" was all I could say. I could tell he was amused, when I heard him chuckle under his breath.

"Well then, I'll show you where your sleeping and what you are to do. Then, you could get yourself situated." he said while leading me into a hallway that was more narrow and quiet.

We didn't speak for the time being, so we kept walking. He would turn his head back and take a glance at me with those dark eyes.

After what felt like forever, he stopped in front of a door. He took out a small key and unlocked the door.

He stepped inside and I followed close behind. The room was much bigger than I expected. The room had gold and white paint, the bed sheets were the same colors, there was a dresser, a closet and a mirror.

It felt like I was at home, even though it wasn't mine. I blushed when I saw Ben watching me with a smirk.

I couldn't help but walk up to him and grab his hand in mine. I laid my head on his chest and sighed.

'Maybe we could be together…someday. Until then, I have to deal with living with him.'

"So… what am I supposed to do since I am your maid now." I said while stepping away from him.

"Well, all you have to do is clean, and do what we ask and in return you get to live here and get a small pay. It doesn't sound like a good job for now but you will get used to it." he spoke with uncertainty.

"I think I can manage. And besides I'll get to talk to you and spend time with you when you ask for me." I said while smiling.

"That's good."

"Yeah. So umm…do I have to wear a uniform?" I asked with a fear that it will be bad.

"Yes." he said while going into the closet and pulled out a dress that was black and white. "But, you might not enjoy wearing it." He finished while handing it to me.

"Well then, I'll change into it. So can you step outside so I can change?" I asked while leading him to the door. He nodded in response.

As soon as he walked out the door I closed the door and checked the dress over. I grimaced when I observed it more. It looked much too small for me and it was more revealing than I thought it would be. I also found a little hat that came with it, rather odd looking hat.

I soon got dressed into it and found it much more uncomfortable than I anticipated.

My breasts looked like they were going to pop out of the corset I was wearing. Hated wearing the bloody thing. And the dress wasn't longer than my knees.

I could tell that it wasn't appropriate to wear such things but how could I complain if I was going to live here and get paid.

I checked myself over in the mirror and gasped. I looked like a slut or a prostitute from the streets.

I ran over to the door and opened it to find Benjamin sitting in a chair sleeping. I shook him until he woke up.

Once he saw me wearing the uniform, he gasped and blushed harshly while looking away.

I smiled slightly as I leaned over to see how far I could make him go. Might as well have some fun in the dress that I hated more than anything else in the world right now.

"Oh. Benjamin don't be shy. Besides your older than me so what's your worry. Your not the one wearing it." I said while turning his head over to me. While making sure he would see my cleavage.

I smirked when I saw his eyes trail down momentarily. I decided to tease him about it.

"What are you looking at Ben?" I asked while smiling.

"N-nothing." He said while averting his eyes and his whole face turned a maroon color.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes" I heard his voice crack.

"Do you mind if I sit here since there are no more chairs?" I asked while sitting on his lap.

His face turned so red when I sat on him I was afraid I took it too far or if his face stayed permanently red. Soon, I felt something on my arse. I didn't know what it was so I put pressure on it.

I heard him groan in response. I blushed then and was slightly confused and amused by his reaction. So I did the same movement again but, I made sure to see his expression.

I got the same response but his face was not red anymore. It was very interesting but I knew I took it too far. Even though I wasn't sure what happened.

I got up slowly from his lap but his hands grabbed my waist and pulled me back to him. I was surprised by this sudden touch.

I turned to face him and looked into his eyes. They seemed darker than usual and there was something unreadable in them.

"I-I s-should go." I spoke quietly as I attempted to get off his lap again. This time he let me go.

I ran back inside the room and sunk into my bed. What was that?

'What was wrong with his eyes?' I asked myself.

A/n: Didn't see the naughty scene I put in did you? Well, that was this chapter. And again I hope this made up for the other chapter. And remember r and r.


	5. Chapter 5

My Promise

Chapter 5: My knight

A/N: Sorry I didn't update this story sooner. And this is a dark chapter so it is now a M rated story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd. But I do own a pair of black converse.

'What was in his eyes that made my skin crawl?' I thought sleepily to myself. I only wanted to try something. Sure I've seen beggars and whores do it when I was younger but they were pushed away (or rather shoved away).

I sighed heavily as sleep tried to overcome me. Alas, it probably wouldn't take me tonight regarding I was slightly stressed on the very long day.

Maybe I could still go with my first plan and leave while everyone was sleeping. Although, Benjamin might get angry if I did that. Or worse upset. Oh, the guilt I would receive.

I yawned quietly as I raised my blanket until it was underneath my chin.

Maybe if I thought about happy things I would fall asleep faster. Reluctantly, my mind drifted off into having a seaside house and children running across the sand. A smile played on my lips as my eyes started to shut.

I asked myself if I would ever have my fantasy come true. My eyes opened again as I heard my door creak. I closed my eyes and opened them enough to see the intruder.

My eyes only caught a glimpse of the dark figure. It was taller than Benjamin, I knew that much.

Soon, I felt something dip on the side of my bed. The breath I sucked in stopped in a dead halt as I felt the intruder wrap their arms around me and whispered in a husky voice," I know your awake, maid."

I gasped as I felt his hand that was on my waist go up to my breast. I wanted to scream and protest but how could I if the intruder was my boss. I would surely get kicked out and fired if I resisted him.

In fear I answered back," Yes. I am awake. What do you want M-Mr. B-barker?" I tensed when I felt his hot breath on my neck.

"You."

If it was a possibility, I would've kneed him where the sun don't shine and leave. But I knew if I did I would never be able to see Ben again.

I felt something wet roll down my cheek. I was crying.

I couldn't hold in the tears that cascaded down my pale skin as I looked him in the eye and got off the bed immediately and tried to leave the room. Only to get dragged back onto the bed by the elder Barker.

"Please. Don't do this." I whimpered. "You have a wife." I finished, hoping he would reconsider his actions.

After a few moments, he finally moved and tried to continue on what he was planning to do. I opened my mouth to scream as he ripped off my nightgown. But he gagged me with my own dress.

I felt his rough, calloused hand grope me everywhere. I screamed into the nightgown as I cried out loud for somebody to hear.

His erection hitting my thigh as he ripped off my undergarments and his trousers along with his underwear. I screamed louder of what was to come but, he slapped me across the face.

No doubt leaving me a bruise.

My heart raced as I tried to push him off. Suddenly, I felt his member inside me. I screamed as loud as my lungs would let me and pushed him off as I found a newfound burst of energy come over me.

I winced as I tried to stand up from the bed only to find myself falling to the hard floor. I screamed in agony as the pain between my thighs ached more than I thought it would.

My found its way to my mouth, which was still gagged, and ripped out the 'gag' and screamed for help. To my dismay, all my screaming had caused my voice to be quieter.

To make matters worse, Ben's father came at me again and tried to force me to stay quiet. I could hear nothing after that as my mind went back to the pain between my legs.

I felt something drip out from my thighs and my hand reached down to wipe it off only to find out it was blood. Blood?

My face tuned to the bastered and found myself screaming out again, trying to call for somebody.

"Ben! BEN! Help me Ben! Please..." my voice trailed off as I felt the weight on top of me disappear and felt something or someone lift me off the hard floor and take me to my bed.

My eyes, which were shut, opened themselves and caught sight of my night in shining armor.

Benjamin Barker.

I shut my eyes again as I felt my eyes welling up in tears again. Either in pain, or relief that Ben came for me.

My eyes opened again to finally notice the expression on his face.

He was red like a cherry. It was flustered and concerned at the same time. His eyes were on other things.

I turned my head towards my body and gasped. I looked horrid. My skin was almost as white as snow and my skin was covered in fresh bruises. And to top it all off I was naked. Naked!

My small hand reached out for my sheets and wrapped it around me before looking at him again. This time he seemed more relaxed and less flustered. He looked straight at me and asked the question I dreaded to answer.

"What happened Nellie?"

A/N: End of this chapter and I hope it didn't suck. What will Nellie tell Ben? And r and r. Goodnight!


End file.
